Slaughtered Like a Pig
Slaughtered Like a Pig is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirtieth case of the game. It is the fifteenth case of The Mystery and the second case in Ivory Peaks. Plot After the team learned of an organ harvester in Rosenoque, the team were called by butcher's daughter Penelope Daniels about a murder. The player and Diana soon found Penelope's father and butcher Martin Daniels hanging from a hook and brutally disembowelled. However, Ethan confirmed the victim died from a wound to the head when someone attacked him with a large bladed knife. They then suspected Martin's daughter Penelope along with politician Theodore Fawkes, brother to global law enforcement agency GPA Chief Connor Fawkes, and local taxi cab driver Zander Parsons. Soon after, they learned that the victim had occasionally visited the local Ivory Peaks square where Francisco Redmoon had been murdered. They then went to the Ivory Peaks Square, where they found clues to suspect reformed gangster Rupert Butler and local pizzeria owner Irina Hunter before they found out that Theodore had suspected Martin of being behind a drug operation. Soon after, the team were informed by an angry Major Lucas that the precinct had gotten a call about the fact Rupert was wandering around the victim's butcher shop. They then confronted Rupert, who told them that he was trying to find out information on Martin's allegations of dealing drugs before the detectives told him to leave the crime scene. Soon after, the team discovered enough evidence to arrest Zander Parsons in the homicide. Zander initially denied the murder but he confessed after Diana showed him the evidence, saying that Martin was going to expose his lies and secrets. After the taxi cab driver realized his mistake, he then sorely confessed that he was part of the criminal gang the team were searching for in Ivory Peaks, and that he killed Martin because he was going to go to the police. Zander then told them that Martin's butcher shop was actually a safehouse for some of the criminal gang's illegal activities and that the gang paid the butcher to shut up about it. As Martin took the money to keep their smuggled items, his willingness soon faded and he then told Zander that he was going to tell the police that day when Zander came to drop off some organs from Dakota Kennedy's organ harvesting. Angry by the betrayal, Zander grabbed the nearest butcher knife and threw it at Martin's head, killing him before Zander hung and disembowelled the traitor. Judge Brighton, disgusted by Zander's loyalty, sentenced the gang member to 40 years in prison. After the trial, the player and Major then decided to go back to the slaughter house, where they found Dakota Kennedy's remaining organs in a mini-freezer concealed in the floor. They then sent it to Ethan, who revealed that they had successfully collected all the organs collected by the organ harvester in Rosenoque. He also revealed the freezer also had some notes about another safe in the butcher shop. They then investigated the butcher shop where they found a concealed safe that contained what Janice and Joshua revealed was heroin. With Erika's analysis of the drugs, she revealed that a case that the player had solved in Berrini was connected to the drugs. Erika then revealed that Vincent Graham had been ordered to ship the drugs from Aurelia's criminal gang The Scorpions, through Berrini's airline to Rosenoque, where it would've been concealed in Martin's butcher shop. However, Erika was able to confirm that what Martin had was only a small amount of the drugs that was concealed in Rosenoque. Janice also revealed that she had discovered traces of diamond dust on the safe, meaning that someone had been smuggling diamonds as well. The player and Major then went back to the butcher shop, where they found a message from Zander to Martin, which led them to interrogate the convict, who told them that the smuggled diamonds were from the illegal diamond smuggling operation investigated by the Rusthollow Justice Division three years ago. This meant that the criminal gang that the team were investigating did not just have connections in Rosenoque, but also to Warrenville, Berrini, Aurelia and Rusthollow. After the team helped Theodore reconnect with his biological brother, Connor, as they shared a reunion after being long lost brothers for almost thirty years, Chief Tempest told the team that they would need to track down the remaining parts of the drug shipment and find the smuggled Rusthollow diamonds before the gang attempted to cover up their crimes and carry on with whatever plan they may have. Summary Victim *'Martin Daniels' (found hanging upside down, his body brutally slaughtered) Murder Weapon *'Butcher Knife' Killer *'Zander Parsons' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses snake oil Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect uses snake oil Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses snake oil Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer eats pizza. *The killer uses snake oil. *The killer wears pinstripes. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bucket of Pig Guts; New Suspect: Penelope Daniels) *Ask Penelope about her father's murder. *Examine Bucket of Pig Guts. (Result: Butcher Shop Key; New Crime Scene: Butcher's Shop) *Investigate Butcher's Shop. (Clues: Torn Newspaper, Shop Mailbox, Faded Ticket) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Old Newspaper) *Examine Old News Photo. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Theodore Fawkes) *Ask Theodore about knowing the victim. *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Taxi Cab Ticket; New Suspect: Zander Parsons) *Ask Zander Parsons about taking the victim around. *Examine Shop Mailbox. (Result: Mailbox Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Bloody Hook) *Analyze Bloody Hook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ivory Peaks Square. (Clues: Handgun, Faded Poster, Trash Can) *Examine Handgun. (Result: R BUTLER; New Suspect: Rupert Butler) *Interrogate Rupert Butler about his gun in the square. (Attribute: Rupert eats pizza) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Pizzeria Advert; New Suspect: Irina Hunter) *Interrogate Irina Hunter about the murder. (Attribute: Irina eats pizza) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Wrapped Butcher Knife) *Analyze Butcher Knife. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Butcher Knife; Attribute: The killer uses snake oil; New Crime Scene: Meat Display) *Investigate Meat Display. (Clues: Piggy Bank, Torn Pieces) *Examine Piggy Bank. (Result: Sugary Particles) *Examine Sugary Particles. (Result: Citrus Candy) *Ask Penelope about the piggy bank. (Attribute: Penelope uses snake oil, eats pizza and knows anatomy) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Search Warrant) *Analyze Search Warrant. (09:00:00) *Confront Theodore Fawkes about the drug allegation. (Attribute: Theodore eats pizza, uses snake oil and knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Rupert Butler about trying to find out information on the victim's drugs. (Attribute: Rupert uses snake oil; New Crime Scene: Slaughter Table) *Investigate Slaughter Table. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Locked Computer) *Examine *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Taxi Ticket) *Ask Zander Parsons about the money Martin owed him. (Attribute: Zander eats pizza, uses snake oil and knows anatomy) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Computer Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Computer. (09:00:00) *Ask Irina about the victim's reviews. (Attribute: Irina knows anatomy and uses snake oil) *Investigate Square Landing. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Empty Bottle) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Butcher's Apron) *Analyze Butcher's Apron. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Examine Empty Bottle Label. (Result: Snake Oil Bottle) *Analyze Snake Oil Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to When Violence Bites Back (2/6). (No stars) When Violence Bites Back (2/6) *Investigate Slaughterhouse. (Clue: Locked Freezer) *Examine Locked Freezer. (Result: Organ Jars) *Analyze Organ Jars. (06:00:00) *Ask Penelope Daniels if she knows about a hidden safe. (Reward: Happy Piggy Cap) *Investigate Butcher's Shop. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Bags of Drugs) *Analyze Bags of Drugs. (06:00:00) *Investigate Meat Display. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message to Martin) *Confront Zander Parsons about the missing diamonds. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Theodore needed help with. *Investigate Ivory Peaks Square. (Clue: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Letter to Theodore) *Have Theodore meet his biological brother, Connor Fawkes. (Result: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Ivory Peaks (The Mystery)